A machine-to-machine (M2M) system, also known as a machine-type-communication (MTC) system, is a communication system that enables a flow of data, e.g., monitored data, from machine to machine and/or from machine to human with minimal human interactions. Examples of the M2M system include security systems, surveillance systems, smart meter systems, etc.
A conventional M2M system includes one or more M2M devices, an M2M server, and a wireless network provided by a service provider that may cover a large number of M2M devices. The M2M devices may be used in different applications including, e.g., electricity, water, or gas consumption monitoring, remote health monitoring, inventory applications, etc. The M2M devices are configured to send monitored data through the wireless network to the M2M server for further processing or analysis.
Typically, the wireless network operates in accordance with a wireless communication standard, such as a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard. Currently, however, the wireless network configured to operate in accordance with the 3GPP standard may communicate with those M2M devices that are directly connected using a 3GPP interface.
Further, the M2M devices are often small and power-constrained. In many cases, the service life of these devices varies from several months to years and depends on how efficiently they utilize their internal energy source (e.g., batteries).